1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure water sprayer long tube and water pipe connector that improves upon the easy misplacement drawbacks of the conventional water sprayer long tube and connector conjoinment structures and the lack of a simple water sprayer angle adjustment capability. The invention herein provides for the effective improvement of the conventional shortcomings included among the innovative features of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water sprayers, as indicated in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3, are comprised of a sprayer head 2 having a numerous fine water output holes in a patterned arrangement and a long tube 3 conjoined to the bottom end of the sprayer head 2, enabling the bottom end of the long tube 3 of the sprayer head 2 to be coupled to the high pressure water flow of a water pipe connector (a conventional structure not shown in the drawings) and thereby providing a structure for the stoppage and control of the water flow. A sleeve 4 is disposed between a connector 5 and the water pipe connector to serve as the switching control of the connector 5 as well as a conjoinment structure. Threads 41 are formed along the interior section of the sleeve 4 and at its top end is the inward lip 421 of an insertion hole 42 which provides for insertion of the bottom end of the water sprayer long tube 3. Also formed at the bottom end of the water sprayer long tube 3 is a flange 31, such that when the said flange 31 is constricted by the inward extending lip 421 at the top end of sleeve 4, separation from the top end of the sleeve is precluded. A water sealing ring 43 is ensconced in the interior section of the sleeve 4. Serving as a switchable component, the connector 5 is equipped at the approximate center of its interior section with a partition plate 51 with a water output hole 511 formed in the center of the partition plate 51. Installed from its bottom end is a water stoppage and controlling ball valve 52 and a water sealing ring 53. External threads 54 are formed along its outer top end providing for fastening to the threads 41 formed along the interior section of the sleeve 4, and internal threads 55 are formed along its interior bottom section to enable coupling to the water pipe connector (not shown in the drawings). Given the assembly of the structure, when the entire water sprayer is to be coupled to the high pressure water flow of the water pipe, the water pipe connector only has to be directly fastened to the internal threads 55 formed along its interior bottom section of the connector S to achieve effective coupling.
However, a major shortcoming of this type of structural assembly that provides for the coupling of the long tube 3 of the water sprayer to the water pipe connector is that, since the external reads 54 at the upper section and exterior of the connector 5 are fastened to the sleeve 4, and the connector 5 and the sleeve 4 are two components, connector 5 is easily disconnected and misplaced. Second, the water sprayer angle of the entire coupled water pipe connector is at a set angle which is not necessarily the grasping angle preferred by the user, resulting in inconvenience during actual sprayer utilization, a shortcoming that awaits improvement.
Therefore, in view of the existent said shortcomings of the conventional structure that await improvement, the inventor of the invention, based on years of experience gained from engagement in various water application, landscaping, and other related hardware marketing, production, and assembly as well as after-sales feedback from consumers, conducted extensive research informed by the said factors that culminated in the development of the present invention.